1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for housing a terminal in a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, a connector is adapted to accommodate a terminal in a predetermined posture at a predetermined position of a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing.
Such a connector engages the terminal by an elastic engaging lance at a predetermined position of the terminal accommodating chamber (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2015-90830.